Drop's of Jupiter
by MJ Lynn
Summary: Beck has become famous in hollywood but forgot his friends at HW so Tori decides to pull something to get him to remember them again(three shot)
1. Chapter 1

Drops of Jupiter

**_I do not own victorious or drops of Jupiter by train or the rendition by Taylor Swift but don't steal my plot_**

Tori's POV

I sighed as I watched the news, then I saw they were doing something on Beck. My old best friend before fame got to his head. He's changed, beck used to be cool, calm, collected and VERY protective over me. Now he's a brat and selfish and a flat out jerk. His hair is all messed up now (it looks like Avan Jogia's in the movie_ rags_) not like it used to. My other best friends, cat, Beck, and Robbie all miss him a billion but he's changed. It reminds me of a song called _drops of Jupiter _by Train. It explains how someone leaves someone else for a higher status. That's what Beck did to me and my friends. Beck and I have known each other since the day we were born. No lie, we were both premature and laying in the NICU or Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. Our units were beside each other. My mom said when she went to take me home Beck and I began to cry and reach for each other. We were in the same preschool class and we were always partners. His dream was to become an actor, mine a singer and that dream still lives on. One day he got a role in _Miss. Fire _and directors fell in love with his hair. Then Hollywood changed him, he began to drink and become the trouble maker of Hollywood. Back to the present, I decided to call up André. Were gonna make a video and post it on online and dedicate it to Beck.

"Hey girl what up?" André asked over the phone I laughed.

"Get your but over here I have an idea" I said and he gasped playfully.

"I'm worried your ideas aren't always the best and somehow it comes back to bite us" André said and I laughed.

"This one isn't now please come over pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeea se." I begged and he gave in.

"Okay be there in ten." André said and hung up.

10 minutes later

"Hey dre wanna hear my plan?" I said excitedly and he nodded.

"Amuse me girl." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"okay so were gonna make a video of me singing Drops of Jupiter and we'll edit it so there will be pics of us with that are transparent so you can still see me singing and maybe he'll see it or hit his head and remember us!" I said excitedly and André laughed.

"That's a good idea you go grab the camera and I'll grab my guitar." He said and both of us ran André keeps his guitar in my house since he's always over. I set up the camera on a tripod and André sat on the piano bench and I sat on my piano itself and he turned on the camera.

"Hi I'm Tori and this is my best friend André, André wave to the camera" I said and he did.

"She's Tori and I'm André and were gonna sing a song for a special friend of ours." André said and looked at me.

"Beck Oliver was our best friend. Beck we miss you, I'll be singing drops of Jupiter since it's the story of our lives hope you enjoy." I said and began to sing

_Now he's back in the atmosphere  
With drops of Jupiter in his hair, hey, hey  
Acts like summer and talks like rain  
Reminds me that there's time to change, hey, hey  
Since his return from his stay on the moon  
He listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey_

_Tell me did you sail across the sun  
did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all fading  
and that heaven is overrated_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
one without a permanent scar  
and did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

_Now that he's back from that soul vacation  
Chasing his way through the constellation, hey, hey  
He checks out Mozart while he does tae-bo  
Reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey_

_Now he's back in the atmosphere  
I'm afraid that he might think of me as plain ol' Jane  
Told a story about a man who is too afraid to fly so he never did land_

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance alone in the light of day  
And head back to the Milky Way  
And tell me, did Venus blow your mind  
Was it everything you wanted to find  
Did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there_

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had, and me_

_Tell me did the wind sweep you off your feet  
Did you finally get the chance to dance alone in the light of day  
And head back toward the Milky Way_

_Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star  
one without a permanent scar  
and did you miss me while you were looking for yourself_

_Can you imagine no love, pride, deep-fried chicken  
Your best friend always sticking up for you even when I know you're wrong  
Can you imagine no first dance, freeze dried romance five-hour phone conversation  
The best soy latte that you ever had, and me_

André strummed the last note and I had tears in my eyes.

"Tell me beck do you miss me while you're looking for yourself out there." I said and turned to André.

"Look man we really miss you, Tori misses you the most." André said and turned to me and pulled me onto his lap.

"Bye Beck." I said and let a tear fall before shutting off the camera. I cried into André's shirt for a bit before we edited it and posted the video. After André left I went and looked at the comments.

_Wow if that's true I'm gonna cry :'( - Jeremy Shane_

_Omg Beck you have to visit her! :'(-cheysma2000_

_Wow you have a beautiful voice and I feel super bad for you – theshow07_

_I'm sobbing my eyes out right now :'-( :'-( - Zook7430_

_This is so sad I hope it ends up happy :-) –btr1dhov_

_Liar idk why you people believe her they just want attention- Oliverrules4ever_

I sighed at the last comment that's Beck's account and now I'm gonna look like a liar to the world because of his jerkiness. I shut off my laptop and went to bed.

Next day

I woke up and saw my email had a bunch of new comments on the video

_Don't worry we believe you, I've seen you sing before and it's amazing :)- PercabethJasper4ever_

_Amazing video :)- furryfriends143_

That was only a few of them. I went downstairs and got ready for school. I wore a light green flowing tank top with some short jean shorts and flip flops and ran out to André who was my ride.

"Hey did you see the comment beck made about the video?" I asked as we drove and André sighed.

"Yeah idk what's gotten into him but no one believes him." André said and both of us laughed and continued to talk until we got to school and we saw Jade, Cat and Robbie smiling. We walked up to them.

"That was an amazing Video Tori it was so sad I loved it." Jade said, ever since Beck left we had become friends.

"Thanks Jade but don't forget Dré he played guitar" I said and André blushed. Then cat and Jade's eyes went big and they stopped talking and I turned around and gasped.

**_This is a three shot and all the 'commenter's' on Tori's video exist on fan fiction. They are some of the people that follow my story, a supernatural world Beck and Tori. Don't worry there will be more commenter's soon love y'all to death comments are appreciated. _**


	2. now he's back in the atmosphere

Now he's back from the atmosphere

**_I do not own Victorious or drops of Jupiter… wow it seems y'all really like it so here's part two of drops of Jupiter look up to see the title of this chapter_**

Beck's POV

I was beyond angry when I saw that video. Tori made me look like a brat. Wait… I am a brat even in my thoughts. This isn't the real me, stupid Charlene. She said I have to act this way and now it's getting to my head. I got in my old pickup truck that I never use and drove to Hollywood arts. Paparazzi on my tail, I sighed.

"GO AWAY FOR THE LORDS SAKE." I screamed and ran into the building. All voices accept Tori's stopped. When she turned around I waved and she smiled with tears streaming down her face as she ran into my arms.

"omg Beck." She said between her tears which are happy… I think.

"yeah it's me princess." I replied. There's a funny story to how she got that nickname. One day when we were like 5 she had talked me into playing princesses. I got sick of saying Princess Victoria so I just said princess and it stuck. "I'm sorry I didn't visit more often." I said and she laughed.

"it's okay I'm happy you're here now." She said we were still hugging, her arms tightly wrapped around my neck, mine around her waist. I felt my shirt get wet from Tori's tears and I looked down and saw her head on my chest and I smiled.

"why don't we ditch today?" I asked and she nodded and pulled away.

"can I fix my makeup first?" she said and laughed. Her mascara was smeared and there were streaks of bronzer across her face.

"yeah sure I'll be in my pickup okay." I said and she ran to the bathroom. A few minutes later she ran out and into the passenger side of my truck.

"where to first?" I asked.

"can we go to the beach?" she asked and I smiled.

"sure princess let's grab swimsuits." I said and we drove to her place and she changed into a navy blue bikini with white polka dots and navy blue flip flops with aviator sunglasses. We drove to my place and I threw on my Bob Marley swim shorts and ran back to my truck and we drove to the beach singing along to the radio until we got there. Tori left her shoes in my truck and ran to the water.

"TOR WAIT UP" I screamed and grabbed her waist and spun her around and she laughed.

"I miss this." She said and I smiled.

"me too Tor." I said and smiled and she poked me.

"tag your it." She said and ran so I began to chase her.

"YOU KNOW HOW THIS IS GONNA END TOR" I screamed and she laughed and kept running until I grabbed her wrist and spun her around. Then the paparazzi ambushed us. Tori clung to me, scared half to death of all the people surrounding her at once. I kept my arm around her shoulders and she hid her face into my chest. A mic was shoved into my face my Good Morning America.

"Mr. Oliver is it true she is just a crazed fan?" the lady asked and I sighed.

"no she is an old friend." I said and Tori looked up at me and smiled and I smiled down at her and we kept walking then I stopped because I didn't want them to know about my pickup truck and decided to answer some questions. I sat down with Tori still by my side.

"I'll answer questions to anyone who sits down with me and keeps a healthy distance." I said and all of them sat down. "okay you first." I pointed to some dude in a tie.

"did you see the video of two teenagers claiming they were your best friends sing Drops of Jupiter?" the man asked and I laughed and whispered to Tori.

"wanna show your face to clear up about ten of the same question worded differently?" I asked and she laughed and pulled her head away and a bunch of cameras flash and Tor turned her head back into my chest.

"I think they temporarily blinded Me." she said and I laughed and stroked her hair.

"you get used to it after a while don't worry." I said and she laughed.

"next question?" I asked and I pointed to another man.

"this one is for the lady-" he said but I didn't let him finish because Tori isn't going to be answering questions anytime soon.

"No she isn't answering questions." I said and a woman raised her hand and I pointed to her.

"why did you come back?" she asked and I smiled.

"because a certain someone got my attention through the internet." I smiled even bigger and Tori hugged me tighter my grip tightened as well. "look we gotta go." I said and went to stand up with Tori but all the reporters crowded us again. "can you please move?" I asked politely and they didn't. So I pushed my way to my pickup and Tori slipped in the passenger side and we sped off.

"where to next Oliver?" she asked and I smiled.

"that my friend is a secret now put this on." I handed her a blindfold and she did. I continued to drive and she still sang along which was hilarious to watch.

"do you always sing in the car?" I asked and she smirked.

"if you're in the front seat you're singing and dancing otherwise your normal." She said and I burst into laughter. As we pulled up to the place I helped Tori out and took the blindfold off. She gasped, I had taken her to a lake I found one day.

"omg Beck this is amazing." She said and ran to the pond and it a cannon ball off the dock, both of us still had on our swimsuits. I laughed and hopped in with her.

"I take it you like it?" I asked and she laughed.

"this is amazing how come you never showed me it before?" she asked.

"well I only found it a few months ago and never got the time to bring you." I said and then I realized how close we were. Her arms around my neck to stay afloat and one of my arms wrapped around her waist. I turned my head a bit and we were centimeters away. I leaned in and gently kissed her. it took a bit for her to kiss back. When she did I put my hand on her cheek keeping the one arm I had around her waist and pulling her closer. Her hands came down to my chest. When we pulled away she laid her forehead against mine and smiled. "how about you be my girlfriend?" I asked and she smiled.

"I've been waiting forever to hear those words." She said and kissed me again. When we pulled away her head laid on my chest and both of my arms were wrapped around her waist and we stayed like that.

"hey Beck thanks for coming home." Tori said and I looked down at her.

"anytime, but next time just call my cell." I said and both of us laughed eventually it got dark so I decided to take Tor home, as she was on her front porch I grabbed her wrist to tell her something.

Tori's POV

I turned around expecting another kiss but that wasn't the case. "look we can't tell anyone that were dating okay?" he said and I looked at him in confusion.

"why not?" I asked and he sighed.

"because my manager said that if a dated a small un-famous girl like you it would ruin my rep." he said and tears formed in my eyes.

"so fame is more important then me?" I asked and Beck was about to speak. "no don't answer that question I see where I stand and will pretend today never happened." I said and ran up to my room and cried myself to sleep.

**_Now I feel bad but I hope you enjoyed it please I love ideas I'm already in the process of typing one of the ideas sent to me!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Seriously you guys obviously love this so it is going to go for more than three chapters because I got ten reviews a day! That's like more than a few of my one shot's combined!i do not own Victorious but don't steal my plot!_**

Tori's POV

I laid on my bed and cried. He said he loved me and stay but then he says we have to pretend we are just friends. Maybe he is trying to tell me that he doesn't want me to be his girlfriend. So I decided to call André. "what up girl?" he asked and I sniffled.

"hey Dre can you come over?" I asked and I heard him sigh.

"this can't be good but sure I'll be over in 5." He said and hung up. I moped my way downstairs and cried down there since my family ditched me this vacation and cried some more. Then I barely heard the doorbell, when I opened the door I fell into André's arms sobbing. I honestly have never felt so hurt and heart broken in my life. That's something considering what I have been through. We made our way to the couch and we sat down.

"what on earth happened Tor?" he asked and I sighed.

"Beck and I kissed and he asked me to be his girlfriend and I said yes but then he said that it can't be known were dating or it will ruin his rep and he left." I said and André sighed.

"want me to punch him in his pretty little face tomorrow?" he asked and I laughed.

"kinda" I said and he checked his phone and sighed.

"look." He said and handed he the phone. It was a pic of Alyssa Vaughan and him, _new it couple _that made me cry harder. I handed André his phone before I smashed it.

"can you punch him now instead?" I asked and he laughed.

"gladly but will you bail me out since he'll probably sue me for something?" he asked and I laughed. After a bunch of crying talking and nose blowing, he left and I went up to bed and saw I had a missed text.

_Love you- Becky boo_

I sighed and decided to wait a bit before sending him something stupid. I waited 30 seconds and responded.

_Were done if you can't show that you dating an "un-famous" and it hates me so much to do this but I know this is the right thing to do – me_

I sighed and took a shower. I cried in the shower too. I don't know if I can cry anymore. When I went to bed I saw I had another text.

_Please Tor what I said came out wrong I love you so much words cant describe it but my manager Charlene finds out she'll drop me please Tor me and Alyssa are faking it so I can be with you please tor I love you too much to let you go-becky boo_

I'm in shock, I don't know if I should accept his apology or not… it's accepted.

_I guess it's okay Beck but you made me sound unimportant and I guess it hurt :'( love you too…- me _

I sighed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Next morning

I woke up to not only my alarm but my phone too. I glanced down, it was a text from Beck.

_Morning beautiful I'm picking you up today I got a surprise for you 3 – becky boo_

I smiled and got out of bed and hopped into the shower. Got out did my makeup, hair and put on my outfit and ran downstairs just in time to see Beck ringing my doorbell. I answered and smiled.

"morning beautiful ready to go?" he asked and I blushed and took his hand as we walked out to his old pickup truck. I hopped in the passenger side.

"morning Beck lovely day isn't it?" I said in a British accent both of us laughed and he handed me a coca. "awww thanks." I said and kissed him quick before he went to drop me off at school. Beck doesn't go to HW anymore since he has been so busy he is homeschooled. When we pulled into the school both of us got out and walked in. just as we got to my locker he spun me around and kissed me passionately. Leaving our foreheads touching.

" I'm back at HW now." He said and I squealed like a fan girl and jumped into his arms out of pure happiness.

"seriously this is amazing thanks Beck." I said while hugging. He kissed me until we heard the bell and pulled away.

"bye love you." We said in sync and walked to our next class

At lunch

I walked to my locker and just as I got there I felt a pair of hands cover my hands and whisper in my ear. "guess who?" they asked and I smirked.

"Taylor Lautner?" I said and he dropped his hands and spun me around. "oh it's Beck." I said jokingly.

"yep just boring old Beck." He replied and I laughed and kissed him.

"more like hot, kind, sweet, protective, hot, amazing, calm, hot and amazing kisser Beck." I said and kissed him again. Which turned into a make out session against the lockers until Robbie and Rex came up and Rex screamed but Beck just took Rex and threw him across the hallway. I laughed and cat came up and that got us apart. His arm came around my shoulders and she dragged us to lunch. Beck being the sweet guy he is decided to but me lunch. I sat next to him laying my head on his shoulder.

"so trying out for any new movies anytime soon?" I asked and he looked down at me.

"nope I'm staying here until I graduate then I'll come back in . so I have time with my girl." He said and I blushed like crazy.

"I swear you have a book somewhere in your RV with all this stuff in it." I said and he laughed and kissed me. Then Robbie spoke up.

"is all you guys do is suck face?" he asked and we pulled away immediately and Beck gave him a death glare which made me laugh. Finally lunch was over and I walked to my locker alone and some guy walked up to me.

"hey babe what up?" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"I have a boyfriend." I hissed at him but then he put his hand WAY to low on my back. I shoved it off but he put it back. "stop it or I'll have him beat you." I hissed but his hand just went lower until I heard stomping and turned around and saw Beck. So I ran into his arms, I feel safer there than anywhere else

"you touch her?!" beck asked angrily. I just clung to him tighter.

"no maybe yes please don't hurt me." the guy said. Beck let go of me and slammed the guy into the lockers.

"you touch her again I will make you small enough to fit in one of these lockers with room to spare." Beck said and let him go and walked over to me and engulfed me in a hug. "are you okay did he hurt you?" he asked and I smiled.

"yeah I'm fine Beck." I said just being happy in the warmth of his arms.

**_THIS ISNT THE END OF THE STORY BUT VOTE, WHICH STORY DO YOU WANT TO GO, A SUPERNATURAL WORLD OR THE BULLY THAT SAVED ME LIFE!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_My own words were used against me… then I went back and reread all of them and realized that I don't have the nerve to get rid of them so both are staying but it's gonna get hard to update a ton as if my screwed up life isn't already making it hard I don't own victorious but don't steal my plot enjoy!_**

Tori's POV

The warmth of beck's arms didn't last long because we had to get to class. After what he did there I have no clue on where he stands with the whole "pretend were friends" thing. I was sitting in math class when I felt a note land on my lap. I looked over and sighed, it was the dude Beck about ripped to shreds earlier. I opened the note and laughed to myself.

_this isn't over babe ;)_

_-look to your right.-_

I rolled my eyes again and did and he smirked. I stuffed the note in my pocket and began taking notes until class was over and I walked to my locker and felt two strong arms around my waist. I smiled and spun around to see Beck, he kissed me quick.

"how was class?" Beck asked and I sighed.

"fine can we head back to your place please?" I asked a bit too nervously and he saw right through me. his arms were still around my waist so I can't run now. He cupped my face with his hands and made me look him in the eyes.

"what's wrong Tor?" he asked and I sighed.

"it's nothing." I said and he smiled.

"well nothing means something to me so can you tell me?" he asked again. I tried to look away but he wouldn't let me.

"here it's from the dude you got mad at earlier." I said and pulled the note out of my pocket and handed it to him. He read it and ripped it apart into little pieces and threw it at me. I laughed and smiled

"out of sight out of mind." Beck said and I laughed and kissed him again. We pulled away and kept his arm around my shoulders as we walked out to his truck. As we were walking we saw that guy come by again and he yanked on my arm to get me closer to him. I yelped in pain and Beck let go of me and walked over to the dude.

"remember what I said earlier." He said and Beck gave him a good shove down and walked back over to me. with that we got in and drove back to his place.

"hey Beck can I ask you something?" I looked up at him.

"sure hit me." he said so I slapped his arm. He rubbed the arm I had hit then wrapped it around my shoulders while he drove.

"are we gonna pretend were friends for the camera?" I asked and he smiled a Cheshire grin.

"nope my manager said for now I can date you because it will stir up buzz about me with a mystery girl." He said and stopped the car and being the gentlemen he is opened the door for me. I smiled and hopped out and we walked to his RV. I laid down on his couch and sighed.

"you still live here?" I asked and he laid down beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. His hand hung down low enough for me to play with his fingers.

"whenever I come to visit I stay in here." He replied.

"then where do you stay when you're not visiting?" I asked and he smiled.

"I normally stay in an apartment I bought with money from the movies." He said I looked at him shocked.

"I always thought you drove around with your RV or something." I said and he laughed and kissed my temple. I smiled and snuggled up with him and smiled.

Beck's POV

I admired my beautiful girlfriend Tori as she played with my fingers. It was adorable, I kissed her temple and she got comfortable. She slowly fell asleep. It must've been an hour when my mom came in.

"Beck I'm making dinner." My mom shouted and I sighed.

"shhh mom." I said and she smiled and walked over and kissed my forehead then Tori's and left. Closing the door quietly. I felt Tori stir and I looked down and saw her flutter her eyelids and look up at me and smiled. "hey sleepy head." I said and squeezed her shoulders. She laughed and kissed me quick.

"hey how long did I sleep?" she asked and I smirked.

"about an hour, why don't we go get some supper?" I asked and she smiled.

"sure I'd love to." She said and got out of my grasp and went outside. I looked out my window and saw it was raining but then I saw a petite figure spinning in the rain, smiling and laughing. I smiled and ran out and grabbed that figure by the waist. She let out a small scream and turned around to see me. I pressed my forehead against her and smiled.

"boo" I whispered and she laughed and kissed me quick. Then we remembered it was raining so we ran into my pick up and drove to Nozu for sushi. As I parked the car I began to see cameras pop out. I sighed and got out and walked over and opened the door for Tori.

"thank you good sir" she said in a cheesy British accent and I laughed and wrapped my arm around her shoulders.

"watch out for the flash it kills me every time." I whispered and she looked at me like I was crazy. "these cameras have a bright flash."

"oh okay" she said and then a camera flashed and Tori tucked her head into my chest. I just smiled like an idiot and guided her to the door and to a booth. "that was blinding." I laughed and she blinked her eyes a few times. Then some lady came up to us. I think she owns the place.

"you beck oliver?" she asked and I sighed but Tori smiled.

"yes mam" I said and grabbed a napkin and a pen I always keep on me and signed it then handed it to her.

"thank you." She said and ran away.

"I see you appeal to all ages." She said and laughed. I smiled.

"what can I say I'm a lovable dude." I replied and both of us laughed. I have a feeling tonight is going to go differently than expected.

**_I have a idea. I follow a story called, this is for you by travelingartshow on wattpad. She hasn't updated in FOREVER. So if you can get her to update that story I will update two stories in one day and dedicate both chapters to you. Please don't lie to me! oh also their date isnt over yet!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hey long time no see amigos/amigas. I was relaxing when a question came to mind. Do guys also like beck/Tori? I think they might you never know. Also for people who do send me requests I WILL NOT GET THEM DONE INSTANTLY I am not the magical story fairy (although it would be pretty awesome) the one idea I got millionare and metal took almost two months I think so put on your big girl/boy bra's (yes I have heard of men wearing bras) and wait not to be rude and I am not talking about anyone because this is happening a bunch now. NO NO NO I am sobbing because beck and Jade got back together. I just watched the music video for her new song that I don't remember the name for. Tell me if I do well with guys POV_**

Beck's POV

"so what's it like to be chased my girls?" Tori asked and I laughed.

"um interesting I didn't know girls were so obsessive." I replied and Tori laughed. "hey you have guys surrounding you at school."

"good point but they don't chase me." Tori replied and I laughed. Just then a little girl came running up to us. No more than two.

"you from movie mommy watched oh she's pweety is she your girlfriend?" the little girl asked Tori scooted over and she came and sat at the booth with us.

"yeah she's my girlfriend she is pretty isn't she?" I replied and Tori blushed.

"yeah I Rosey what your name?" the little girl asked.

"I'm Beck and she is Tori but don't tell anyone her name okay?" I replied and the little girl held out her pinky.

"pinky pwomise." Rosey said and we linked pinky's.

"rosey where's your Mom?" Tori asked and scooped the little girl onto her lap.

"Mommy leave me here she come back in few hours." Rosey replied and Tori and I gave each other the same look.

"why don't you stay with us until your Mom comes back?" Tori asked and the little girl smiled.

"tank you." Rosey replied and clapped her hands.

"so Rosey how old are you?" I asked and she held up four fingers.

"I two." Rosey said and both of us laughed.

"put two fingers down sweetheart." Tori said and pushed down two of her fingers. "now there's two." We talked to her and ordered her some food. Finally after two hours a woman came up to our table.

"Rosey sweetie what did I tell you about strangers?" the woman said and Rosey came out of the seat so did Tori.

"oh she was no trouble, Mrs. Williams I didn't know you had a daughter?" Tori asked, I had no clue who this lady was.

"oh Tori it's you thank god, look I know this seems ridiculous but I have a major business trip next week that could go for over a month could you please watch her it would  
mean the world to me."the lady pleaded.

"I would love to when does this start?" Tori asked and the women replied.

"I'll drop her off tomorrow night with clothes and such I'll also give you the key if you need anything." Mrs. Williams replied.

"okay well Beck we gotta go it's getting late bye Mrs. Williams bye Rosey." Tori said and I stood up and wrapped my arm around her shoulders as we walked out. The paparazzi were still there and Tori tucked her head into my chest as we walked to my car. Microphones were stuffed in my face. Reporters were asking all kinds of questions.

"who is this girl?" or "was this your first date?" stuff like that, I just shoved my way through to my pickup and I drove her home.

"thanks for the amazing date." Tori said softly and I smiled.

"anytime sweetheart." I replied and kissed her quickly before she left.

Next day (Saturday)

Tori's POV

I woke up and remembered that Rosy was going to be here soon so I got out of bed and checked to make sure that the guest bedroom was ready for her. I saw a few sharp objects and glass figurines so I put them on a high shelf. I child proofed my house. Trina left with Mom and Dad who are supposed to be on vacation alone but Trina snuck with them. Just then I heard my doorbell and I ran down to see Rosy and Mrs. Williams. "I'm sorry Tori I got an earlier flight here love you sweetie." Mrs. Williams said and ran while I pulled Rosy in and gave her a hug then scooped her up and put her on my hip.

"did you eat anything yet Rose?" I asked and she nodded.

"no I hungry." Rosy replied and I laughed.

"how's pancakes sound?" I asked and Rosy's face lit up and she clapped her hands.

"PANCAKES PANCAKES." Rosy squealed and I laughed as I sat her on the counter.

"don't move or no pancakes." I threatened and Rosy stayed put as I tossed the eggo pancakes in the microwave. After she ate we went to the park. I got a mix of looks. Some shameful like Rosy was mine and others awed. Just then I saw Beck walking towards me and I smiled and picked up Rosy and walked towards him.

"hey a little birdie told me I'd find you here." Beck said and I laughed and kissed him quickly.

"beck beck beck." Rosy chanted and both of us laughed and I passed her over to Beck. She giggled and clapped her hands like he was her real dad. I smiled as he set Rosy down. Each of us took a hand and we swung her as we walked.

A ton of people stopped to tell us. "you make such an adorable family she has her mother's hair and her father's skin." Then they would walk away. We'd laugh and keep walking. Then she got out of our grasp when she saw an ice cream truck and I ran after her. she ran into the road and I chased after her. Just then a pickup truck pulled out so I jumped in front but I didn't get hit. Then I saw Beck lying beside me okay. He smiled and said.

"tuck and roll babe tuck and roll." Beck said and I laughed and saw Rosy in my arms and she was crying so we walked home. No damage to her just got spooked thankfully. Beck on the other hand had nasty road rash all up his arm and back.

"beck off with the shirt." I said and he smirked and I rolled my eyes. "get your head out of the gutter before I hit you upside the head with it, I just wanna see how bad your road rash is."i sighed and rolled my eyes. my eyes widened at the sight of his back. "oh my god Beck I think were gonna need a bit more than a few band aids." i slowly pulled at the gravel imbedded in his back. It was about twenty minutes until i pulled all of them out and patched him up. Meanwhile Beck kept himself busy by playing with Rosy which was adorable. Then I tugged his shirt back on and he leaned back to kiss me. I made sure it was quick since I didn't wanna scar poor Rosy. I pulled away and sat on Beck's lap while Rosy sat on mine.

**_That was adorable now I am in a happy mood to update …maybe I love reviews you should post them._**


End file.
